birthday
by kristy87
Summary: It's Sara's birthday and Grissom suspects Greg and Sara to celebrate together...does he really have to fight for her heart? Spoilers for season 5! GSR! NOW EDITED


Spoilers: Episode 5x19, season 5

Summary: It's Sara's birthday and Grissom suspects Greg and Sara to  
celebrate it together...does he really have to fight for her heart?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning/AN: OOC and fluff. Now edited and beta-ed thanks to **Rhee**!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birthday**

Grissom sat in his office. His mood was bad, everyone could tell. Somehow  
he knew the reason for his bad mood, although he desperately hoped that  
what he thought was going on was only some paranoia.

But he had heard her and Greg talking about having had a shower together.  
And tonight both had their day off. It was her birthday; she had taken the  
day off because she 'wanted to make it an easy day' and Greg had asked for  
a day off because of a 'family meeting'. But Grissom had heard Greg talking  
with a friend on the phone and Greg had said that he would spend his day  
off together with a 'very special woman'.

Grissom had felt this feeling of jealousy before, he had hated it when Sara  
had been dating Hank, but the imagination of Sara dating Greg was even  
worse.

He had wondered if he should pay her a visit for her birthday. He had found  
a special present for her a few days ago. He had never really spent a lot  
of time searching for presents. But Sara was special. He had seen a  
bracelet in a jewelry store. He had been there to work a case; he had seen  
it and had immediately known that he had to buy it for her. It was simple;  
silver with a few butterflies.

The bracelet was lying on his desk in front of him.

He had never allowed himself to feel as jealous as he felt right now. Why  
did Greg deserve her love more than he did? Then it hit him like a bolt;  
Greg deserved her love because he had always been there for Sara, Greg had  
always showed her how much he cared for her. And what had he done? Nothing!  
Whenever Sara had made a step closer to him he had pulled away from her,  
whenever she had shown him that she cared for him he had turned away from  
her, when she had asked him to have dinner with him he had said no and then  
he asked Sophia out. He didn't deserve a woman like Sara. He didn't  
deserve it to be loved. He swallowed hard, he wanted to deserve her love;  
he wanted her to be with him.

He stood up, left his office and the department.

He knocked on her door, breathing was so hard for him. He was nervous and  
afraid that Greg would be with her.

It took a few minutes until the door opened. He had thought about leaving,  
or knocking again, but his body wouldn't let him move, he was too nervous.

When the door finally opened it felt as if he was looking at an angel. She  
looked so beautiful, although she was only wearing a tank top and sport  
pants. She wore her hair back in a ponytail, a few strands were falling  
loosely into her face.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey."

Silence. What should he say now?

"What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath. "I…wanted to congratulate you… happy birthday," he  
said faking a smile, feeling horribly awkward.

She smiled brightly, what made him feel so much better. "Thank you," she  
said softly. "But you know there's nothing special behind birthdays you  
only get one year older."

He smiled this time there was no need to force himself. He enjoyed seeing  
her happy.

"You want to come in?"

He nodded and she let him in.

"Can I get you something?"

"No thank you." He glanced around the room. No one was there, logically  
maybe, it was 1 am. But Greg wasn't here either. That made him feel so  
relieved.

She took a seat on the sofa and gave him a short smile.

"I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Actually I was about to go to bed but it's a nice surprise that you're  
here," she said with a bright smile on her lips.

"I… I …I have a gift for you."

"You do? That's so nice."

"It's not a text book this time."

She laughed softly. "Good."

They both laughed.

"You know… I liked those books… but I still have about three of them to  
read, because I really don't have much time to read."

He grinned. "May I be honest?"

"About what?"

"I thought you wouldn't be alone tonight."

"Kind of depressing, right? Celebrating my birthday alone... no not alone  
anymore, now you're here," she said smiling.

"I thought Greg would be here." He confessed.

"Why should he?"

"I… I thought you two were…"

"…you thought we'd be dating?" She asked grinning.

"I heard how you two talked about having had a shower together," he said  
swallowing hard, it was so hard to even imagine her and Greg together in a  
shower, it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"Because of Hazmat."

"Does that mean…"

"No need to be jealous Grissom, you'll always be the only one," she told  
him chuckling and went to the kitchen.

Had she just said this? He swallowed hard, wondering what she was doing in  
the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want to drink something?" She asked  
leaning over the counter.

"Maybe some water."

"And something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mom," he said answered grinning.

"How come you're not at work?"

"I, "He paused for a second. "I have my priorities."

"You do?" She asked with a unbelieving voice. She went back to the living  
room, sitting down on the couch next to Grissom, who had just taken a seat.  
She handed him a bottle of water then she opened her can of diet coke.

"Sara, I'm an idiot."

"You're not."

"I am… I should have told you before that I…"

"…that you dated Sophia?"

"I never dated Sophia." He blurted out in shock.

"You did, you asked her out for dinner," she sounded so horrible sad, it  
broke his heart.

"Sara," he put the bottle on the desk, placing his hands on her upper arms,  
making her face him. "That was just a work dinner and it only happened  
once… if I would have known that… that you might think that there is more  
between Sophia and myself," he swallowed hard. "Sara you will always be the  
only one." His lips formed into a gentle smirk.

She stared at him, totally confused. "Did you just say that?"

He swallowed hard, what was he supposed to do now. He reached out for her  
hand, caressed it softly and then let the bracelet slip over her wrist.

A bright smile lay on her lips, her eyes always following him. Then their  
gazes met. They looked into each others eyes, both breathing heavier than  
before. Then he placed his hand on her cheek, tracing her cheekbones with  
his thumb.

"Sara… I… I am so sorry for all the mistakes I made."

"Don't talk about mistakes… okay? Just talk about what you can do to make  
it right, now," she whispered.  
Their lips met and they kissed softly. She ran her tongue over his lip and  
he knew she wanted to deepen the kiss. But he felt a little bit lost, so  
long he had forbidden himself from these feelings for her and now it all  
went fast, maybe a little too fast for him. He pulled away from her,  
caressing her cheek once again, looking into her eyes to not make her feel  
as if he regretted their kiss.

"This is a beautiful bracelet, thank you so much," she slowly twined her  
arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. Automatically, he slipped  
his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him until she sat on his  
lap. Her knees lay left and right from him. Now she buried her hands in his  
hair and softly made him look up at her. "Grissom?" She whispered softly.

"Yes," he replied also whispering.

She leaned forward, he could hear how heavy her breathing was. He knew she  
wanted so much more right now.

"Sara… I… I think… we shouldn't let it... let this… all happen so fast,"  
he said swallowing hard, hoping he wouldn't hurt her again.

But there was still a smile on her lips. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes… Grissom, I waited five years for something I never knew for sure  
could happen… I can wait. I'm a patient person." She winked and chuckled  
softly.

"You're not," he teased grinning.

"I'll try to be." She shrugged and leaned deeper into his embrace.

He caressed her cheek again, placing his thumb on her bottom lip.

"You will always be the only one for me Sara." Then he kissed her  
passionately, it was him who started the kiss, it had been him who had  
deepened it. He had forgotten about his previous thoughts. He loved her,  
that was all he was sure about. And he wanted to show her how much he loved  
her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END


End file.
